The Lost World: Jurassic Park
| language = English | budget = $73,000,000 | gross = $618,638,999 | preceded_by = Jurassic Park | followed_by = Jurassic Park III }} The Lost World: Jurassic Park (also known as Jurassic Park 2 and The Lost World) is a 1997 science fiction thriller film, directed by Steven Spielberg. The film was produced by Bonnie Curtis, Kathleen Kennedy, Gerald R. Molen and Colin Wilson. The screenplay was penned by David Koepp, based on the 1995 novel The Lost World by Michael Crichton. The film stars Jeff Goldblum, Julianne Moore, Pete Postlethwaite, Richard Schiff, Vince Vaughn, Arliss Howard, Vanessa Lee Chester, and Richard Attenborough. The film picks up four years after the events of Jurassic Park. On a deserted island, dinosaurs have secretly survived and been allowed to roam free but a mercenary group desires to capture and bring the dinosaurs to the mainland. John Hammond, who has lost control of his InGen company, sees a chance to redeem himself for his past mistakes and sends an expedition led by Dr. Ian Malcolm to reach the island before the mercenaries get there. The two groups confront each other in the face of extreme danger and must team up for their own survival in a race against time. After the release of the original book and the success of the first film, Crichton was pressured not only by fans, but Spielberg himself, for a sequel novel. After the book was published in 1995, production began on a film sequel. The film received a 45% approval rating from critics at Rotten Tomatoes and 59 out of 100 at Metacritic. The film earned over USD$618 million at the worldwide box office, USD$300 million fewer than the predecessor. Plot Four years after the incident at Jurassic Park, John Hammond (Richard Attenborough) has lost control of InGen to his nephew, Peter Ludlow (Arliss Howard). Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum) violated his non-disclosure agreement and went public about the events, but few believed him and threats of legal action prevented him from producing any evidence, leaving his academic reputation destroyed. One day, Hammond summons Malcolm to his home and tells him about "Site B", located on Isla Sorna, where the dinosaurs were actually engineered, before being sent to Isla Nublar when mature. The island was abandoned after a hurricane wiped out most of the facilities, and the creatures were left there to live wild. Hammond asks Malcolm to help him stop Ludlow from using Site B to bail out the bankrupt InGen, and to help him convince environmentalists to leave the island as a nature reserve. Malcolm initially refuses, but agrees to go after learning that his girlfriend, paleontologist Sarah Harding (Julianne Moore), is already there. Malcolm is joined by Eddie Carr (Richard Schiff), an engineer who built the group's custom vehicles, and Nick Van Owen (Vince Vaughn), documentary producer and environmentalist. Shortly after arriving on the island, they encounter a Stegosaurus herd and meet Sarah. When they return to camp, they find Kelly (Vanessa Lee Chester), Malcolm's daughter, has stowed away. Malcolm tries to contact the boat to take them home, but they are interrupted by the arrival of an InGen team sent by Ludlow. The rival team quickly captures samples of several species, including Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Triceratops, and a swarm of Compsognathus. That night, Nick and Sarah sneak into the InGen camp to free the dinosaurs and cut the fuel lines on the vehicles. The freed dinosaurs cause a huge commotion, compounded by the exploding vehicles. Roland (Pete Postlethwaite), the leader of the InGen team, admonishes his second-in-command, Dieter Stark (Peter Stormare), for the lack of security. Roland wishes to kill an adult male Tyrannosaurus, and creates a trap by breaking the leg of a baby T. Rex so that its cries might lure its parents. When he returns to the camp, Nick frees the baby, taking it back to their trailer so Sarah can set its broken leg. The adult Tyrannosaurs come searching for their child and, after retrieving it, throws one half of the hinged trailer over a cliff with Malcolm, Nick, and Sarah inside. Eddie throws down a rope and tries to pull the trailer back up using one of the SUVs, but is torn in half and eaten by the Tyrannosaurs. The trailer falls off the cliff, but its occupants survive by holding on to the rope, only to be rescued by the InGen team. With all of the communications equipment destroyed in the attacks, both groups team up to reach the old InGen compound's radio station, right through a Velociraptor nesting site. During the walk to the station Stark is killed by a pack of compys. At night, the male Tyrannosaur comes across the group's camp and pokes his head into Sarah and Kelly's tent, sniffing Sarah's jacket covered with blood from the baby's leg. One of the InGen team workers notices this and screams, waking up the rest of the group as they all begin to run, with the female Tyrannosaur in pursuit. After initially failing to kill the male Tyrannosaur (mainly because Nick stole the bullets from his gun), Roland uses a tranquilizing gun to knock the dinosaur out. After fleeing the female Tyrannosaur, the InGen team passes through a field of tall grass and are picked off one-by-one by Velociraptors. Malcolm, Sarah, Nick, and Kelly pass through the field unharmed and Nick reaches the compound, but the others are attacked by three raptors and go into hiding. After a fight with the raptors, Ian, Sarah, and Kelly run towards a building where they reunite with Nick and contact a rescue helicopter. As they fly away, they see that Roland has caged the male Tyrannosaur and Ludlow preparing to ship it and the baby back to the mainland. When the ship carrying the dinosaur arrives in San Diego, it crashes into the dock. A boarding party finds out the entire crew is dead. While searching for survivors, a guard opens the cargo hold and inadvertently releases the Tyrannosaur, which escapes into the city. Malcolm and Sarah learn that the Tyrannosaur stopped breathing due to a tranquilizer overdose, it was given amphetamines to bring it around, but not knowing the proper dosage, they administered too much and the dinosaur is out of control. Realizing that the Tyrannosaur will likely come for its infant, Malcolm and Sarah rush to the Jurassic Park arena to get the baby T. Rex, which had been brought in separately by plane, and during this time, the T. Rex is wreaking havoc in San Diego, having eaten a fleeing civilian and a dog. They lure the adult with the baby and run back to the boat. Ludlow tries to intervene, but is trapped in the cargo hold and devoured by the baby. Malcolm and Sarah manage to tranquilize the adult before it can escape again, and seal it in the hold. By morning, as Malcolm and Sarah fall asleep on the couch in their living room, Kelly watches television reports of the cargo ship on its way back to Site B, surrounded by a convoy of naval vessels. The program breaks away to an interview of restored InGen Chairman John Hammond, who explains that the island will now be left alone as a natural reserve so the dinosaurs can live free of human interference. He offers a quote by Malcolm, "Life will find a way." The scene cuts to Site B, where the family of Tyrannosaurs is shown reunited in the wild, alongside a herd of Stegosaurus migrating and a flock of Pteranodons flying overhead. Cast *Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian Malcolm: a mathematician and chaos theorist. After barely surviving the Incident on Isla Nublar, Malcolm is more cynical and jaded as a result of his experience. *Julianne Moore as Dr. Sarah Harding: a behavioral paleontologist who is said to be at the top of her profession, Sarah is head strong and independent. *Pete Postlethwaite as Roland Tembo: a big-game hunter from England. Although sometimes violent, he adheres to his own strict moral code. He also dislikes Ludlow. *Arliss Howard as Peter Ludlow: Hammond's conniving nephew; a greedy and manipulative businessman. *Richard Attenborough as John Hammond: former CEO of InGen, a repentant Hammond takes steps to redeem himself and preserve Isla Sorna. *Vince Vaughn as Nick Van Owen: a well-traveled and experienced documentarian and environmentalist. *Vanessa Lee Chester as Kelly Curtis Malcolm: Malcolm's teenage daughter from a failed marriage, Kelly often feels estranged and alienated from her father. *Peter Stormare as Dieter Stark: The Second-in-Command of the InGen team under Roland Tembo. *Harvey Jason as Ajay Sidhu: Roland's immensely loyal and long-time hunting partner from India. *Richard Schiff as Eddie Carr: a timid and sardonic "Field Equipment Expert. *Thomas F. Duffy as Dr. Robert Burke: a paleontologist. *Thomas Rosales JR. as Carter: Dieter's only friend. *Ariana Richards as Lex Murphy: Hammond's granddaughter and a survivor of the Isla Nublar fiasco. *Joseph Mazzello as Tim Murphy: Lex's younger brother, who also survived the events on Isla Nublar. *Camilla Belle as Cathy Bowman: A young girl who is attacked, when her family stumbles upon Site B during a yacht cruise. *Cyd Strittmatter as Deirdre Bowman: Cathy's mother, a constant worrier who fears for her daughter's safety. *Robin Sachs as Paul Bowman: The patriarch of the Bowman family. *Geno Silva as Carlos: Captain of the Costa Rican barge Mar del Plata. *Colton James as Benjamin: Citizen of San Diego. *Bernard Shaw as Himself: a news anchor for CNN. Production After the release of the novel Jurassic Park, Michael Crichton was pressured by fans for a sequel novel. Having never written a sequel, he initially refused, until the success of the first film prompted Steven Spielberg himself to request one. After the book was published in 1995, production on the sequel film began in September 1996. used in the film]] The Lost World was filmed in Eureka, San Diego, Burbank, and Kauai. Although the ending takes place in San Diego, only one sequence is actually shot there, where the InGen helicopter flies over the wharf and banks towards the city. The other sequences were all shot in Burbank. Spielberg suggested the Tyrannosaurus Rex attack through San Diego be added to the film story, inspired by a similar attack scene of a Brontosaurus in London in the 1925 film adaptation of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World. Many elements from the [[Jurassic Park|original Jurassic Park novel]] that were not in the first film were used for The Lost World. The opening sequence of a vacationing family's young daughter being attacked in Costa Rica by a group of Compsognathus was similar to the opening scene in the original novel, and Dieter Stark's death is analogous to John Hammond's compy-related death in the novel. Also, Nick, Sarah, Kelly, and Burke being trapped behind a waterfall by the female T. Rex is taken from the first novel, where Tim and Lex are trapped behind a man-made waterfall with the T. rex attempting to eat them, and Roland Tembo shoots the T-Rex with tranquilizer in the same way that Robert Muldoon did in the first book. According to Jack Horner part of the waterfall scene was written in as a favor for him by Spielberg. Burke greatly resembles Horner's rival Robert Bakker. In real life Bakker argues for a predatory Tyrannosaurus Rex while Horner views it as primarily a scavenger. So Spielberg wrote Burke into this part to have him killed by the Tyrannosaurus Rex as a favor for Horner. After the film came out Bakker, who recognized himself in Burke and loved it, actually sent Horner a message saying "See, I told you T. Rex was a hunter!".Gritton, Lance. Personal interview. 14 Apr 2007. Distribution The Lost World: Jurassic Park was released on Memorial Day, 1997. The film made its VHS and LaserDisc debut on November 4, 1997. The DVD, first released on October 10, 2000, includes deleted scenes that were incorporated into the Fox broadcast television premiere of the film. The film was also released in a package with Jurassic Park. The DVD has also been re-released with both sequels on December 11, 2001 as the Jurassic Park Trilogy and as the Jurassic Park Adventure Pack on November 29, 2005. The soundtrack was released on May 20, 1997. On the same day it was first released to DVD, a deluxe limited edition box set was released that included Jurassic Park and The Lost World: Jurassic Park, soundtracks for both films with packaging made exclusively for the set, two lenticulars, eight 8x10 stills (4 from each film), and a certificate of authenticity signed by all three producers of the set, all inside a collector case. Reception Box office nomination for "Best Action Sequence"]] Following four years of growing anticipation and hype, The Lost World: Jurassic Park broke many box office records upon its release. It took in $72,132,785 on its opening weekend ($92.6 million for the four-day Memorial Day holiday) in the U.S., which was the biggest opening weekend at the time, surpassing the previous record-holder Batman Forever at $52.8 million. It held onto this record for four and a half years, until the release of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) in November 2001. The Lost World took the record for highest single-day box office take of $26,083,950 on May 25, a record held until the release of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. It also became the fastest film to pass the $100 million mark, achieving the feat in just six days. However, its total U.S. box office gross fell below the total of the original film. With grossing $229,086,679 domestically and $389,552,320 internationally, the film ended up grossing $618,638,999 worldwide, becoming the second highest grossing film of 1997 behind Titanic. Critical ''The Lost World received mixed to positive reviews. On the film aggregator website, Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 49% "rotten" rating with 29 out of 59 reviewers giving it a positive review. It also has a 59% on Metacritic. It received much of the same criticism as the original Jurassic Park, with praise for the special effects but accusations of flat characterization. Roger Ebert said, "It can be said that the creatures in this film transcend any visible signs of special effects and seem to walk the earth, but the same realism isn't brought to the human characters, who are bound by plot conventions and action formulas." Kevin Thomas of the Los Angeles Times saw improved character development over the original, saying, "It seemed such a mistake in Jurassic Park to sideline early on its most interesting character, the brilliant, free-thinking and outspoken theorist Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum) with a broken leg, but in its most inspired stroke, The Lost World brings back Malcolm and places him front and center," calling it "a pleasure to watch such wily pros as Goldblum and Attenborough spar with each other with wit and assurance." The dinosaurs were even more developed as characters, with Stephen Holden of the New York Times saying, "The Lost World, unlike Jurassic Park, humanizes its monsters in a way that E.T. would understand." Entertainment Weekly remarked in 2008, "Mr. T-Rex was cool in the first Spielberg flick, sure, but it wasn't until was in San Diego that things got crazy-cool. It's the old 'tree falling in the woods' conundrum: Unless your giant monster is causing massive property damage, can you really call it a giant monster?" The movie was nominated for the Academy Award for Visual Effects and for "Best Action Sequence" in the MTV Movie Awards 1998 for the T. Rex rampage through San Diego. It was also nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Fantasy Film, Best Director, Best Young Actress for Vanessa Lee Chester, Best Special Effects, and Best Supporting Actor for Pete Postlethwaite. However, it was also nominated for three Golden Raspberry Awards, including Worst Screenplay, Worst Remake or Sequel and Worst Reckless Disregard for Human Life and Public Property, but failed to win any of those prizes. See also * List of characters in Jurassic Park * List of extinct genera in Jurassic Park References External links *[http://www.lost-world.com/ The Lost World: Jurassic Park Official Site] * * * * * Category:1997 films Category:American science fiction films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on Michael Crichton's books Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films shot in Toronto Category:Jurassic Park Category:Sequel films Category:1990s science fiction films Category:Films set in San Diego, California Category:Dinosaur films Category:Monster movies Category:Giant monster films Category:Biopunk films Category:Films set in Costa Rica Category:Pterosaurs in fiction Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films ar:الحديقة الجوراسية 2 (فيلم) ca:The Lost World: Jurassic Park cs:Ztracený svět: Jurský park cy:The Lost World: Jurassic Park da:The Lost World: Jurassic Park de:Vergessene Welt: Jurassic Park es:El mundo perdido: Parque Jurásico II fa:جهان گمشده: پارک ژوراسیک fr:Le Monde perdu : Jurassic Park hr:Jurski park: Izgubljeni svijet it:Il mondo perduto - Jurassic Park lt:Dingęs pasaulis: Juros periodo parkas hu:Az elveszett világ: Jurassic Park nl:The Lost World: Jurassic Park ja:ロスト・ワールド/ジュラシック・パーク no:Den tapte verden (film) pl:Zaginiony świat: Jurassic Park pt:The Lost World: Jurassic Park ru:Парк Юрского периода 2: Затерянный мир simple:The Lost World: Jurassic Park sl:Jurski park 2: Izgubljeni svet fi:Kadonnut maailma: Jurassic Park sv:The Lost World: Jurassic Park th:เดอะ ลอสต์ เวิลด์ จูราสสิค พาร์ค bat-smg:Prapoulis sviets:Juras perėjuoda parks zh:侏罗纪公园：失落的世界